tomorrowlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomorrowland (location)
Tomorrowland is a special dimension in time and space that resembles a futuristic version of earth. History 1899 (Before Tomorrowland) The (dimension/area of distant planet) that came to be known as Tomorrowland was first discovered in 1899 by Nikola Tesla and other Plus Ultra scientists, who had been seeking a private locale to test and experiment new ideas and technologies with minimal interference. 1908 An effort to open a portal into this new dimension began in earnest and in the Siberian wilderness in 1908, a super-powered nuclear bomb was used to open a hole in space and time to access the dimension, causing the Tunguska Event. It worked, eventually Plus Ultra sought out less destructive means of travel between the two realms. 1928-1935 In 1928, a particle beam created by Nikola Tesla allowed for less damaging means of travel, but an experiment gone awry the following year lead to a delay in human settlement. However, construction by robotic workers continued within the other dimension to create powerstations and infrastructure for Plus Ultra's needs and by the mid-30s, Plus Ultra was ready to resume their work. 1939 They planned a reveal of the alternate dimension at the 1939 New York World's Fair and a contest to name the realm and the city was to be held as a publicity stunt, though Howard Hughes, one of Plus Ultra's biggest backers, had already been insistent on referring to the alternate dimension as "The New Frontier". However, a conflict between Plus Ultra, a group of Nazis lead by scheming ex-Plus Ultra scientist Werner Rotwang, and Henry Stevens, a young Plus Ultra inductee turned vengeful cyborg, lead to the reveal plan being shelved and numerous setbacks delaying any further work. The beginnings of the city known as Tomorrowland itself would result from the work of a redeemed Henry, who built new robot workers and lead them to begin constructing the city before his power sources drained for good in the mid 1950s 1964 over 5/6 of the whole city is nearly finished being constructed, thus where frank drops in vis the secret entrance from 'It's a small World' and is flying around the wonders of the cities artistic/futuristic looks in his jetpack. 1984 Plus ultra begins giving up on Tomorrowland after the tachyon sphere is constructed, whereas the visions displayed by it & the user are taken the wring way by Plus Ultra personnel. Members are also exiled (Such as Frank Walker) and sent back to Earth, leaving some behind to ensure Humanity does not simultaneously discover Tomorrowland or it's planet's location in the Cosmos. Athena however keeps true to the required mission to secure a bright future for mankind and does so by taking pins with an encryptor and escaping Tomorrowland illegally, where her whereabouts have been unknown since. 2015 The city is still intact; however, it's mostly abandoned due to the Tachyon Tower's misguided visions of possible futures, coincidentally forcing David Nix and his personnel to deny the world access to Tomorrowland. Locations *Welcoming Fields *Spaceport *Hoverrail stations *Bridgeway Plaza *Techyon beacon tower *Space Mountain *Graveametric Swimming Pools *Hanging graveametric gardens *Bioillumate medows *Capitol Tower Vehicles *Hover train *Jetpack *Hover transport *Rocket *Space Vessels *Personal you-and-belongings hover-suitcase *Hover-tram *Personal Driverless vehicle *Tower Constructor Robots *Audio Anamatronics *Construction robots *Bird Robots *Security robots Known Residence *Plus ultra officials *David Nix (mayor)(Deceased as of 2015 via the tachyon sphere's destruction) *Frank Walker (kicked out in late 1984, citizenship regained in 2015) *Casey Newton (after getting plus ultra & tomorrowland back online) Appearances * The Optimist (First Appearance) * Before Tomorrowland * Tomorrowland Category:Locations